29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan
by NikitaTaichou007
Summary: Sequel to BYAKKO. He is now older and making his own decisions within the clan.    Byakuya x Yourichi / Byakko x Rukia
1. Retirement

**_((A/N: This is the sequel to BYAKKO, please tell me what you think.)) _  
><strong>

**29****th**** Head of the Kuchiki Clan**

Chapter 1: Retirement

It's now fifty years later Byakuya has been head of the clan and taichou of his squad for a long time. He's getting ready pass the tradition to his son. Byakuya is very proud of his son that has grown so much and done things that's making the elders fear for their lives. He admires his son that's been courting Rukia for a while now. Both he and Yourichi are planning their wedding. The elders are still against Byakko marrying Rukia, but they let I be or they'll lose next head of the clan.

Byakko stands at five feet nine inches just couple inches shorter than his Otou though he does tower over Rukia. He's well built with broad shoulders, jet black hair that is usually up with his red hair tie. His kenseikans placed on the top of his head. When he isn't wearing a hair tie he has another set of kenseikans on the side of his head like his Otou-san. Byakko prefers to wear his light weight shinakusho over the original style of Shinigami uniform. The lighter his uniform lets him be more freely to quicken attacks. Also like his parents he too has the fingerless tekkou protecting his hands.

Rukia walks along side with Byakko to squad one, he will be doing his qualification test to become a taichou of squad six. Rukia and Hisagi are Byakko's recommendations for the position. Byakuya is confident that his son will have no problem with his exam. Byakko is already more powerful than he is. So he's more than capable to take it everything over from him.

Yamamoto, Byakuya, Rukia and Hisagi watches Byakko's performance. Smiles were both played on Byakuya and Rukia's lips because they knew he would be fine. Hisagi on the other hand didn't really believe what happened to Renji long time ago when he was against Kuchiki-taichou's son. Once the test was over Yamamoto tells them that passed his exam. Hisagi already left to his squad to finish what he needs to do before meeting up with his friends at the bar.

They reached the manor Byakuya and Yourichi sit in their room looking out into the garden sipping tea. They watch their son walking in the garden with Rukia hand in hand.

"They are so cute." Yourichi smiled looking at Byakuya.

"He's going to take over squad six in a month. That gives me and Genrei time to tell the elders that He's ready to take the head of the family." Byakuya watched his son.

"Byakuya-bo he'll be great at everything. Remember he's a miniature you. He found his placement and found his love. You found your love again." She said leaning against him looking out.

"That I did." He smiled watching his son and Rukia lean against the bridge over the koi pond, standing close to each other face to face kissing.

"Okay quit spying on your son." She pulled him away sliding the doors closed heading to their futon lying down to relax.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: I'm sorry its short. But just wanted you all to get a little.))**_


	2. Yurika Kuchiki

**_((A/N: chapter 2! sorry for the long update. School is out but now just work. Getting tried from the long work days. Christmas is right around the corner too damn here comes 2012 too. Thank you for the reviews so far and the two alerts for this story.))_**

* * *

><p><strong>29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan<strong>

Chapter 2: Yurika Kuchiki

Byakuya is laying down looking at Yourichi.

"I was not spying on our son." He mumbled.

"You were do not even try to deny it. I can image that you're going to be worse when our daughter starts courting someone." She said resting her head on his chest.

"I've always been told that daughters were the worst. Or that's what Ojii-san said." He replied.

"Speaking of our daughter she should be coming home soon from the academy." Yourichi said.

Two minutes later Yurika runs through the manor to her parent's room tears falling from her little face. She opens the last sliding door standing at the door trying to catch her breath wiping tears from her eyes. Both Byakuya and Yourichi sit up looking at her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Yourichi asked.

"Everyone makes fun at me at the academy. I can't do anything even if I have large about of spiritual pressure." She sniffles.

"Come here Yurika…" Byakuya held an arm out to her.

The little girl nods and runs to her Otou leaps towards him then crashes down on him crying out her eyes again. Byakuya pats her back making her calm down.

"Do you want Byakko go to the academy with you for the rest of the week?" He asked her.

She tightly clings to her Otou and nods.

"Baby its okay. You didn't start out at a young age like your brother. I'm sorry they are teasing you. One day you'll be better than them. "Yourichi said watching Byakuya being so tenderly toward their daughter.

"Just sleep now Yurika, we'll speak with your brother in a bit at dinner. Okay?" He asked.

She just nods and snuggles up against Byakuya as he scoots back down to lie down too. Yourichi does the same wrapping an arm around them kind of. Both Byakko and Rukia continue their walk from the Kuchiki garden's to the Seireitei then walking back the manor. They haven't really had much time together with Byakko's responsibility to take over the clan and squad six. A lot has been put into order. Rukia been busy with her squad her friend now finally understood fifty years ago that Byakko was right for her. Now Renji and Rukia are just friends also taichou and fukutaichou nothing else. They make a turn down the hall to the dining room sitting down at the table side by side and just wait in the dining room for Byakuya, Yourichi and Yurika.

Yurika finally starts to stir awake from her slumber. Byakuya feels her waking on him, he too wakes up looking down at her.

"Hungry?" He whispered.

"Yes." She replied in her yawn.

He just smiles and uses his right shoulder to nudge Yourichi awake. She finally wakes up after the sixth nudge. Yourichi sits up and stretch, they just watch her and try not to laugh.

"What are you two laughing about?" She did one more stretch.

"You." They both said and getting up.

"Okay Otou's girl. Not very nice agree with him." She said getting up from the futon.

* * *

><p>Yurika just smiles wrapping her arms around Byakuya's neck. They make their way to the dining room where both Rukia and Byakko stood up and bowed Byakuya and Yourichi. Everyone settles down at the table food is already coming to the table.<p>

"Byakko, would you accompany your sister the academy for the rest of the week?" Byakuya asked his son.

"What's going on?" He asked back looking at his Otou and Yurika.

"Your sister has been picked on when she is trying to learn things." Yourichi looked over at her son.

"Okay I will then." He looks over at Rukia holding her hand.

"We will." Rukia said.

Yurika gets off from her seat runs over to them and hugs them.

"THANK YOU!" she yelled tried to hug them.

"You're welcome." Rukia hugged and smiled the little girl.

"No one will pick on you as long I'm alive okay. I promise you that." Byakko looked at her in the eyes.

"What about Rukia?" She asked not trying to be selfish.

"Rukia knows the promise too so don't worry about it okay?" he said.

"Finish your dinner we all have long day tomorrow. Rukia and I have go look at wedding kimono. Then your Otou will be meeting up with Ojii-san. Then you two are going the academy." Yourichi cut them off in their chatter.

They just nod and start eating their food. Byakuya smirks that they just be quiet and dig into their food. Once everyone was done eating Byakuya goes his room changes then waits for Yourichi as she put Yurika to bed. Byakko and Rukia do one more walk in the garden then back to the manor and Stopping in front of Rukia's room.

"So tomorrow will be a long day. I won't see you because I will be with your Okaa-san..." she trailed on knowing what she gotten herself into.

"I'm going to have more of an fun day than yours. I only had been to the academy once to show off my skills to be part of the Gotei thirteen." He said wrapping his arms around and looking down at her.

"Don't rub it in Byakko." She whined placing her hands on his chest looking up at him.

"Soon we'll be switching places; I still have do the same. I'm guessing I'll be going with Otou-san and Ojii-san. "He said smiling at her.

"Then I can't wait till that happens." She replied standing on her tippy toes.

"I love you." Byakko said being drawn to her.

"And, I love you too." She responded pulling him down some more.

Byakko meets her more than half way so she doesn't strain her feet. Their lips touch and gently kissing each other. Ten minute later after their kiss fest they depart to their own respected bedrooms that were still right next to each others.

* * *

><p>Yourichi finally put her daughter asleep, she stands up walking to the door looking back and just smiling then sliding the door close. She enters her bedroom where Byakuya awaits her.<p>

"She asleep?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes and very excited that her brother is going with her tomorrow." She said changing into her sleep attire then joining him on the futon.

He clasps his arms around her and pulling her toward him she nestles beside him.

"You know all this time Byakko been courting Rukia their not sleeping the same room…. Like we were long ago." Yourichi changed the subject.

"They are only one room away and its different how they fell in love. They are being respectful even if the elders deny their relationship. All it takes is the pride." He said smirking kissing her neck.

"Byakuya don't you start this again… Last time that happened we convinced Yurika and I believe were done. We'll just leave that action part to Byakko and Rukia." She retorted pulling her neck away from him.

"All I just wanted to say that I love you." Byakuya smirked in his reply again.

"You just needed to say it and not make a scene. I love you too and always will." She replied leans over and kisses him.

They share a kiss and then falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: So what do you all think? The first chapter was just little taste of Byakko x Rukia's current relationship. This one it goes more into the relationship. In that 50 year time jump Byakuya and Yourichi did have another child. A child that have yet mastered her own powers that being said she gets teased all the time. Next time she has her brother to protect her from her classmates. **_

_**REVEIW PLEASE I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THIS ONE. I'll be waiting for them. :)) ))**_


	3. Academy

_**((A/N: Chapter 3 here we go! Already another update so quick! Thank you for the review. I'm already having ideas what squad i want Yurika who be put in once she gets there. 6 pages and over 2k of words on this chapter. Please more reviews and ideas are okay. cause I'm already getting some. Tho i will keep the ideas on my mine. lol thank for all the views and visits. keep them coming.))  
><strong>_

**29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan**

Chapter 3: Academy

The next morning Byakko gets up getting ready for his trip to the academy with his sister. Yurika is over excited that her brother is coming along she didn't think he'll agree to it since so much was going on for him and her sister in-law. Rukia knows she is going to dread the day with Yourichi looking for kimono. Everyone meets in the dining room. Byakuya and Yourichi in their fancy noble clothing, Yurika in her academy uniform, Byakko in his squad uniform with his squad number badge on his arm. Then Rukia just in a lavender colored kimono with butterflies. When breakfast was over everyone makes their way toward the front of the manor. As always Byakko and Rukia were attached to each other till she stopped because she knew he has to go.

"I'll be home later. I'll drop of Yurika at home before I check up on our squads." He turned around looking at her.

"Okay be sure to bring home the paperwork I need to look over, please. Oh try not to show off too much but I'm sure your sister wants you do that anyways." She said looking over at his sister that was waving at her.

"I'll try not too." He replied leaning down to give her a kiss.

She kisses him back hearing Yurika making a gagging sound. They pull away, Yourichi replaces his hand with hers pulling Rukia away to go to shopping. Byakuya already left to meet up with Genrei. Then that's leaves Byakko walking beside his sister to the academy.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Yourichi are at a shop picking up random kimonos for Rukia to try on. Rukia is already getting tired of trying them on. But she keeps trying them on no matter how much they how much she hates it.<p>

"Yourichi? Am I done trying these on?" Rukia asked already want to stop.

"Almost, you only slimed them down to a white kimono with pink saukra flowers or the blue one with saukra flowers and snowflakes. You have the same obsession with Byakuya." Yourichi stated.

"Then the blue one and final answer I'm tired of trying them on." Rukia retorted wanted to get it over with.

"Okay but in a few days we have come back to get a fitting." Yourichi said.

"It's fine." Rukia added waiting at the door.

Yourichi grabs the kimono hands it to the shop keeper to put it to the side for a fitting. She walks out with Rukia and does more shopping.

* * *

><p>Byakko steps foot on the academy grounds and he already has all the attention toward him. An instructor looks over to see why there was no student making movement to the next course. She feels a high level spiritual pressure flowing through the grounds.<p>

"Kuchiki-Fukutaichou? What's the pleasure of you appearing at the academy?" Maiya asked.

"My sister Yurika Kuchiki has been picked on so I'm just here to accompany her for the rest of the week. My fiancée may be accompanying her when I cannot." Byakko stated.

"Of course Yurika is having a hard time adjusting to the academy. She is the only one that has dormant powers." Maiya explained.

"I can assure you it will be relieved soon. I can also assure when that happens she won't be attending this foolish academy and be placed automatically in the Gotei thirteen." Byakko added.

"No disrespect but she haven't progressed in her training." Maiya added trying to shoo the noble off the grounds.

"That is surely disrespectful to me and my clan. Soon I will be head of the family and I do not like that talked about my family. She didn't have the rough training I had to go through when I was two in the human world. I fought Kuchiki-Taichou not one of you would day to go up against him." Byakko said in a harder voice, Yurika flinched at her brothers' anger.

All Maiya could do is shake her head and bowed.

"Forgive me; I wasn't informed of your training you went through." She said more scared what he might do.

"Let's proceed to the training grounds." Byakko ordered.

Maiya nodded and lead them to the training grounds. As Byakko walked by he could hear gasps from all the female students. They were about to pass out from his presence of being there. A student ran over to him looking up at his handsome features and asked him to go out with him holding his hand too. Yurika angrily shoves the girls hand from her brother.

"Nii-sama is already getting married!" Yurika yelled Byakko stopping not looking at the girl that touched his hand but at his sister.

"So he can still fool around with other girls." She said throwing herself at him.

He shunpos out of the direct line of the girl a half of second appearing behind the girl.

"You shouldn't be so predictable. With that you could get yourself killed a real fight. In a real fight I would not hesitate to kill you. I should remind you not to do that again, next time you'll get hurt." He said so strongly.

Yurika just snickers she knows most of her classmates would drool over her bother and try to obtain any attention from him. She knows it will never happen. For the rest of the day at the academy Byakko tolerated so much stuff of her female classmates throwing themselves at him or giving them hints to join them somewhere private. They leave the academy to the manor he drops her off let her be alone a doing some training he pointed out to her. He goes to his squad looking at the paperwork piling up he just sorts at the important one versus the unimportant ones. He grabs the paperwork then goes to Rukia's squad it's been a long time since he set foot within her squad. The last time he was there, there was a big show down.

"Kuchiki-Fukutaichou!" Renji stood up bowing to him.

"Just getting Rukia's paperwork." He kept walking sorting out the ones she really needed to look at.

"Yes sir." He said sitting down going back to his work.

Byakko nodded and left the squad and back to the manor.

* * *

><p>At the manor Yourichi is helping her daughter with some training even though Byakuya said he would help with most of her Shinigami he hasnt at all. Rukia retired to her room to take a nap from the long day of shopping. Byakko just now arriving to the manor he goes to the library and puts the paperwork on a table then going to Rukia's room since he knows she is asleep. He slides open the door and watches Rukia sleep he smiles at her.<p>

Yourichi stands behind him secretly not making a sound then she clears her throat. The sound made him to turn around to stare at his Okaa-san.

"Are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to go in there lay next her?" Yourichi asked.

"It's not appropriate to do that. " He replied in a low voice.

Yourichi rolls her eyes and shoves her son in the bedroom.

"Your grown up your not five anymore. I would like grandchildren someday too." She muttered.

He stumbles in the room making a loud noise. He looks over and sees Rukia is still fast asleep then looks back his Okaa-san's last comment of _'grandchildren' _he doesn't know if their ready to move on to have children. He already likes it just the two of them… He walks over to Rukia as he hears the door sliding close sitting beside her futon. Just watching he is starting to drift off in a sitting position.

* * *

><p>Byakuya finally arrives home, Yurika greets when he walks in. Telling her day at the academy, he already knew his son is already protective. It's a natural born thing he inherited from him and Yourichi. Yurika finishes her the story she thanks him for letting her brother go to the academy. She tells him that she's excited to have Rukia to go there with her tomorrow or so. He lets her finish her training as he goes looking for Yourichi. He senses her...Then he shunpos and grabs her wrist.<p>

"I caught you." He said smirking.

"That you did Byakuya-bo." She answered.

"Where's our son?" He asked.

"He's with Rukia in her room." She answered again smirking.

"You forced him into the room?" He asked again.

"Yes, soon or later their going to sleeping together might as well start now before it's too late and becomes awkward." She replied.

"Then I'll wait till he emerges from the bedroom." He said walking off his library.

* * *

><p>Rukia wakes up hears someone breathing next her. She looks over and sees Byakko in her room in a sitting position asleep. She nudges him till he wakes.<p>

"Why don't you lie down? It must have been a long day and you need real rest and not sleeping like that." She said grabbing his hand pulling him to her.

"Okaa-san forced me to be in here, she said something about having grandchildren…" He looked at her lying down beside her.

"When we're ready we can start thinking about that. Just rest okay." She said.

He smiles moves to his side wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to his chest. Both are drifting back to sleep.

A few hours later they stir awake enjoying the closeness they shared getting up making their way to the dining room. They take their seats and talking over Yurika's day at the academy. Rukia tells her that she too was made fun too by her friend because she was in lower classes. That made Yurika more excited to have Rukia go with her. Soon after dinner was done they depart to their bedrooms well at least Byakko and Rukia did their walk around the garden before bed. When Byakko and Rukia return to the manor from the walk they stop at Rukia's room. She enters her room gets ready to go to bed. Byakko goes to his room sees his Okaa-san standing there.

"Okaa-san…?" He whispered.

"My baby boy is growing up before my eyes." She said turning around looking at him.

"I'll always be your little boy, Okaa-san." He replied.

"I know you're going to be married soon. Felt like just yesterday you were just born." She said a few tears coming out of her eyes.

He walked closer to her, giving her a hug.

"Okaa-san… " he whispered again.

"You should be with Rukia now, not staying your room." Yourichi said pulling away looking up at him.

"I will, I was just going to change first then go to her room." Byakko said showing her out.

She just grins looking back at him.

"Be sure to start working on those grandchildren." She snickered went to her room changing and snuggling up with Byakuya.

Byakko emerges from his room shaking his head as he enters Rukia's room. He lies down beside her instantly wrapping his arm around her then falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>Another morning was just like yesterday but this time Byakuya and Byakko are going to their squad, Yourichi going shopping by herself then that leaves Rukia and Yurika to go to the academy.<p>

Once Rukia and Yurika get to the academy, Rukia just looks around because she hasn't been there since she had been adopted. Maiya comes around the corner to see Yurika again with someone else. She squinting her eyes to see, it was a girl wearing a taichou haori from squad thirteen.

"Rukia? Is that you?" Maiya asked.

"Yes it's me." Rukia answered.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"My fiancée Byakko Kuchiki was here with his sister yesterday. I told him I'll go with her tomorrow so here I am." Rukia smiled.

"Great, I see you sure been through a lot. Let's go to the classes then." Maiya said leading the way.

For the rest of the day Yurika was amazed at so much memories that Rukia had told her when she was in the academy. They go through the routines over and over till the point Yurika's powers have awaked. She hugged Rukia tightly for helping her out. They leave the academy to go get some lunch at the manor. The two goes back to Kuchiki training grounds. Byakko arrives home watches them train he smirks.

"You shouldn't be spying on Rukia as she helps your sister train." Byakuya said walking by.

"She's good with kids. Okaa-san is waiting on grandchildren from us I don't think I'm ready but Rukia is." Byakko said as he watched.

"That's because she grew up in the poorest district. She took care of the younger children that she was living with. She and Renji did a lot for themselves and those children, they looked after each other." Byakuya explained.

Byakko nodded leaning against the post smiling at Rukia training. Byakuya continued onto the manor doing whatever he needs to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: so what do you think? Please review about this chapter i want to hear some thoughts. Thank you and happy holiday's! Christmas and New Years is almost here!))**_


	4. Elders

**_((A/N: Sorry everyone with the late update_. A lot has happened from last semester getting out to some hardcore gaming on FFXI to my brother being hospitalized for a hereditary heart problem to FFXIII-2 and then the next school semester. Please enjoy this this one. I started it back in December, wrote about half of it then i stopped, but I started it back up today. So hope you all like it and review please and thank you. ))**

* * *

><p><strong>29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan<strong>

Chapter 4: Elders

Later that evening an elder meeting was being held in a hour. Everyone dresses up fancy a look presentable for an important meeting. Yourichi helps Yurika with her formal kimono. Byakuya, Byakko and Rukia waits for the two in the dining room. Finally Yourichi and Yurika leave the bedroom to the dining room with everyone else. They start heading off to the meeting room knowing it's getting close the time. Byakuya opens the sliding door all the elders have stood up and bowed to them as they took their places at the table in the room.

"We have decided the wedding date to be a year from now." Rido announced.

"In a matter of fact, yes, because once Byakko is the head of the clan he has a lot responsibility to do and needs to focus on them." Akaine explained.

"Byakko and Rukia's wedding be as we planned it not by how you want it." Byakuya spoke calmly.

"Do you wish the clan to fall apart by two teenagers that are going to be throwing away our name?" Mai stood up yelling at them.

"The clan or the name will not be thrown out. Byakuya and I have been preparing Byakko for what he was born for. He is more than capable do be married to Rukia, run the clan, run squad six and also have time to produce an heir." Genrei said has he walked into the room with papers in his hands and knelt beside Yurika.

"Lord Genrei!" They all shouted when he knelt down.

"Here are the papers we talked about the other day. You all thought it'll take months to get done and it only took me two days to do. You all just said that because you still don't want my great grandson marrying Rukia." He said sliding the papers over and across the table.

Rido picks up the papers and looks through them then looks up at Genrei.

"Where did you get this done? I thought it was agreed that me and the rest of the elders were going to do this paperwork." Rido asked.

"The elders did do those, with you four it would take too long because of Rukia. The Shihōin elders took it upon themselves to do the paperwork. Byakko is also the Shihōin heir. So they too are putting their opinions for Byakko." Genrei said hearing footsteps behind him in the hallway.

Yourichi turns around sees her family elders standing behind her with her Otou. Her eyes widen she hasn't seen him since she left and she didn't think he was still alive.

"Then the wedding will be happening as the set date Yourichi and Byakuya have decided. In two months from now will be for Byakko and a noble from another house." Kain said.

Byakko shot up from his seat pulled out his Zanpakutō shunpoing toward the elder holding it up to his chin. Rukia has never seen Byakko so angry since his battle with Renji. Yurika was scared of Byakko's actions just now.

"I should tell you elders, Rukia is already carrying the next heir of our clan. So splitting them apart would be unbearable. Will cause too much stress and forces her to lose the heir. Is that you want, putting our clan in scarce?" Byakuya said.

Everyone looks at him then looking at Rukia. She just stares at him wondering why he would say that.

"See I'm not marrying anyone but Rukia, if you want an heir. Then it'll come from me and Rukia and no one else. We were planning to tell you once the wedding was near." Byakko whispered in the elders' ear holding his zanpakutō close to his neck then putting it away and returned to his seat beside his fiancée.

"Then Byakko will be marrying Rukia in two months and we'll be waiting to see the heir in nine months. If she is with a child she is to be extracted from her squad." Mai announced standing up with the others then leaving the meeting room.

Rukia turned all white what just happened within a minute. Her fingers are fidgeting in her lap then looking over at her nii-sama. Byakuya feels her staring at him and he knows he just put her in situation but killing the elder means banishment. He looks over at her.

"Sorry, if Byakko killed him he would be banished from the clan and can't return that's the last thing I want happened. " He said in a low voice.

"Now we have to produce an heir?" Byakko said to his Otou.

Rukia gets up and leaves the room. Byakko removed his attention toward his Otou, watching Rukia leaving the room in tears. Yourichi watches what just happened her; Byakuya-bo just caused problems then she looks back her own Otou. Byakuya puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You and Yurika go see your Otou. I'll take care of this." Knowing he just jeopardized the father-son relation by dropping something on Rukia…..

"Byakuya and Byakko follow me to my office now; we need to discuss the situation." Genrei said after saying hello to the Shihōin clan elders.

Both of the Bya's follow Genrei to the office. As Yourichi and Yurika walk away the separate direction.

* * *

><p>Rukia is sitting in her room watching the servants of the house removing her things from her room to the room next hers. Now that the announcement of the next heir is already coming everything has been be moved so her and him can be closer. She sighs knowing why her ex-nii-sama has put her in that position to keep Byakko from killing an elder and to make sure Byakko isn't going to be married off to someone other than her. She looks around her empty room then lying on her back curling up into a ball crying herself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Otou….why did you say something like that when it's not true. I appreciate that you said it to keep us together but I'm sure there was other ways to say or do than that." Byakko said.<p>

"Like…, killing an elder?" He asked.

"I know I shouldn't have done that but I was angry that they are trying to set me up with someone else that I don't love or know." Byakko said looking at his father in the eye.

Genrei just shakes his head at his grandsons who are exactly the same.

"Byakko, letting your anger take over you isn't going to do any good. I told you father the same thing many years ago with his own temp problem. I know Rukia isn't fond of what he said but now just don't force yourselves to make the heir right away. We can make up excuses what happened to the pregnancy. Right now you are dismissed, I'm sure she is traumatized as your father and I speak about other things." Genrei says.

Byakko bows to them then leaves the office, walking to the other side of the manor to comfort his wife to be in a few months. After Byakko left Yourichi came in with the Shihōin elders along with her father too.

"The Kuchiki or Shihōin names are not going to waste. I assure you all the Kuchiki elders like to make things difficult within the clam. Rukia is not with an heir yet." He said shooting a look at his grandson next to Yourichi looking down holding her hand.

"Though in months when the wedding happens a lot will change and an heir may be in order. In a month Rukia will be pulled from her squad for wedding preparations and such." He said standing up shaking the elders of the Shihōin clan's hands.

* * *

><p>Byakko goes to his room first expecting her to be there but she isn't there. Feeling the spiritual energy within the manors walls, he picks up on it. She is in her old room. He puts his zanpakutō down in a corner then goes to his walking closet changes. He slides the door open and finds, Rukia in her empty room curled up in a ball shaking. He frowns as he steps in the cold room, noticing she still hasn't changed out of her formal meeting kimono for her night wear. Byakko kneels down lifting the thin blanket up slipping behind her wrapping an arm around her to keep her warm.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>((AN: I'll be waiting for your reviews without any flames that is. lol))_**


	5. Preparations

_**((A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry been busy. You know how life is can't keep it all tamed and such. How you like the new chapter.))**_

* * *

><p><strong>29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan<strong>

Chapter 5: Preparations

A month later and a month left, till the big day. Rukia hasn't been in her squad for a while, she is missing it too much but she has duties to do with in the family. After the incident at the last elder's meeting she has given in asked her husband to be if they could try… to help get the elder's off their back. Byakko did everything he could do to not result to that and wait till they are ready. As much as he hates his families elders he too also gave in and almost every other two days they been trying.

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Yourichi are sitting dining room having tea. Byakuya was supposed to accompany his son at his first day taking over the squad. Though Byakko has suggested him to stay home with okaa-san so he could work out everything without him being there watching his every move.<p>

"Genrei ojii-sama says Byakko has your same temper?" Yourichi said leaning against him.

"He'll grow out of it. I did… after you left me alone." He muttered looking out the door to the garden.

"All those times you told me to get away and stop annoying in the middle of your training. Also calling me 'Were Cat', who would have thought that, would change you. Then I coming back into your presences have changed you again." She said looking up at him, her hand reaching to touch his face.

"I was blinded before not to realize it then, now I won't be blinded by it again." He snapped out of it looking down at her.

"You know Byakko talked to me the other day." She smiled touching his face.

"About what?" He replied still looking down at her.

"Ever since that last meeting with the elders, they've been trying." She said pulling her hand away from his face.

"I see, it's my fault why they think they should. I said it to protect them both." He mumbled.

"I know but at least the clans can be secured. Otou-san talks about how you and Byakko are the same plus Rukia has picked up on your habits." She said.

They just sit there in silence enjoying each other's presences. She looks up at him again and speaks.

"I love you and your decisions are what are best for the clans. I thank you for taking us back. I'm sure you would have done the same if something happened to Rukia. She surely looks up to you a lot. Again thank you." She turned around sitting his lap leans up and kisses him.

He kisses her back pulling away briefly.

"As I love you too, the moment Rukia reported to me that I had a son. My heart stopped beating as my breathing stopped. I couldn't stop thinking about you both and how he would react. Now I know, he's just as protective as I am now with you. Nothing will ever change us and them. It's our fate that we for one another." He explained kisses her again.

She kisses him back with more force, slipping her hand inside his kimono her fingers trailing on his chest. Byakuya groans from her touch he knew he wanted more but also this wasn't the right place to be do this. He kisses her deeply then grabbing her wrist pulling it away from his kimono.

"Need to stop Rukia is back and coming this way." He said straighten up his clothes.

As they finished straightened up their clothing a light knock on the sliding door came their direct attention.

"Come in." Byakuya said in a gentle tone.

Rukia slid the door open shutting it after she entered the dining room and sits at the table across from Byakuya and Yourichi, her soon to be parents in law.

"I have something to say, I already spoke to Byakko about it before coming home after some preparations." She said looking down then taking a deep breath looking at her former brother.

"I'm pregnant…" She said waiting for them to say something.

"Rukia, I'm happy for you though what happened last month didn't force you both to start trying." Byakuya said letting out a smile.

"I know Byakuya-sama but I too up hold the same duties with in the clan and I'm ready to convince the heir." Rukia said to him.

"You should be on your way to announce to your squad because Renji would be the one to take care of your squad as you're away. " Byakuya explained.

"Renji is off in the world of the living with a six month mission. He'll be here to attend the wedding then he has to go afterwards." She said handing him a letter from head captain.

He takes the letter and reads it.

_Byakuya Kuchiki,_

_In two days your daughter will be taking her test in the academy to join the thirteen court guard. If she were would to pass it. She'll be over going Taichou in training in squad thirteen. I require both you and Yourichi to help her with her training within the squad. Your son has been an excellent job on his first day. _

_Head Captain;_

_Yamamoto_

"I understand who will be attending her test?" Yourichi asked.

"Byakko and I will be attending it. She'll be taking care of my squad till Renji returns." She said and stands up and about to take her leave.

"Rukia…." Yourichi said Rukia turned around to look at her.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thank You, I must go rest I'm tired. See you all at dinner." She bowed and went to her room laying down.

* * *

><p>Byakko looks out the window; he can't focus now that Rukia has told him that she is pregnant. He sure wasn't ready but he knows she was. She been holding up the burden since she entered the clan and it's her way of repaying them for giving her a home. He goes back to paperwork that's until the Lieutenant from squad ten came by to drop off more paper work.<p>

"Just set it on the desk." He said not looking from his work.

"Rumor has it Kuchiki-Taichou that, Rukia Kuchiki-Taichou is pregnant. Well aren't you both just conniving, already starting for babies. The shinigami women association will be throwing her a baby shower when the time gets close." Matsumoto said leaning on his desk showing off her cleavage.

"Matsumoto-Fukutaichou, if you don't remove yourself from my desk … I won't hesitate to do it myself." He said still doing is work.

"Your just as cold as your father, you'll be warming up when the baby gets here I bet." She said shunpoing out of barracks to hers.

"MATSUMOTO!" Tōshirō yelled as she walked through the door.

"Hi Taichou!" She said smiling.

"What took you so long, I asked to you drop off the paperwork to Kuchiki-Taichou and come back to finish the piles of work on your desk!" He yelled again.

"Sorry! On the way to squad six, I heard that Rukia is having a baby. So I got even more excited to have a chat with Kuchiki-Taichou. I must add he like his father. That is so cute too." She squealed just thinking about it.

"Just finish your work." He said going into her stash of sake and throwing them out.

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Yourichi leave the dining room and goes to their own room to finish their unfinished business before they got interrupted by Rukia earlier. Yourichi breathing hard trying to calm her breathing down, but Byakuya continues his assault kissing her bare shoulder and neck. They lay there for another hour than getting up to get ready for dinner.<p>

Byakko arrives home greets Rukia in their room. Kisses her as he rubs flat stomach where his unborn child is within. She pulls away smiling and nuzzles her head into his chest.

"I Missed you." She said in his chest.

"I missed you too. Come on we must get ready for dinner." He said helping her up.

They both got ready and made their way to the dining room where Byakuya, Yourichi and Yurika are already there waiting for them.

"Geez what took you both so long?" Yurika asked.

"Yurika, be nice... Your Aunt Rukia will be more tired more often." Yourichi said.

"And why is that?" She asked again.

"I'm pregnant, I just found out today." Rukia said holding Byakko's hand as the foods arrived at the table.

"Oh that makes more sense now; because I was informed I will be testing out of the academy to have Taichou training and take of a squad while a Taichou and Fukutaichou were away. Question why don't the co-third seaters take over…not that I'm not complaining and excited about the opportunity. "She asked once again.

"Because once you seen the co-third seats you know why." Byakko said.

They ate their dinner and talking about the preparations for the wedding and now the baby that's on the way. Also some more pre training for Yurika for her test in a few days. After dinner Yurika retired to her room as the two couples take a walk around the garden.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: soon ill be writing another chapter but not sure how soon that is. Please reveiw.))**_


	6. Yurika's Exams

**_((A/N: Hi all! So i changed the _pairing now... since now its been drifted to more of Byakko & Rukia. But there will still be ByaYourichi relationship within the chapters. Hope you enjoy. I haven't really had any motivation to write cause at school my head hurts from making up last min essays that i somehow ace them. lol ill try to get the next one out... already have some ideas for the wedding even tho i suck at illustrating the wedding scene so ill try my best at it. ))  
><strong>

**29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan**

Chapter 6: Yurika's Exams

Byakko and Rukia are at Head Taichou's barracks for Yurika's examination out of the academy and into the thirteen court guard. Not only joining in with everyone else but also to take over squad thirteen while Rukia Kuchiki is on maternity leave.

Yurika Kuchiki sits in front of Head Captain Yamamoto breathing heavy, taking deep breaths to calm her down. As both Byakko and Rukia sits on the side of the head captain, Byakko wearing his captain's uniform haori and as; Rukia besides him is wearing a purple kimono with flower patterns designed on it.

"Yurika Kuchiki. You are promoted out of the academy and into the thirteen court guard. There is one task we are needed for you to do and this is your brother's and soon to be sister in law decided for you." Yamamoto explained.

"Yes, what is it head captain?" She said looking to her said at her brother and Rukia.

"While Rukia is on leave she, wants you watch over her squad. The Fukutaichou; Renji Abarai is already on his leave for a mission the real world." Yamamoto said looking over at the two beside him.

"Yes, Sir, I will accept the offer; not only for the thirteen court guard but also of my clan. It's an honor to be offered this opportunity." She retorted and bowed.

Yamamoto nodded and dismissed her as both Rukia and Byakko stayed behind for the arrangements.

"Byakko I understand you're still getting the hang of being Taichou of your father's squad so I won't be asking you to help your sister. I've asked your parents to help her understand the duties outside of the clan. Also there will be a seated promotion within the guard when Renji and Rukia come back from their leaves." He announced the situation.

* * *

><p>Yurika shunpoed home as fast as she could. She entered the manor to tell her parents the good news.<p>

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" She ran into the dining room seeing her parents relaxing and having tea.

"Yurika?" Byakuya asked when she sat down across from them.

"I've graduated from the academy and into the thirteen court guard!" She shrieked.

"That's excellent, sweetie. Have they placed you within a squad?" Yourichi said, knowing that she will be substitute Taichou for squad thirteen.

"Sort of, I'm filling for Rukia and Pineapple whiles their gone. I do believe Renji will be back before Rukia. After that I'm not sure where I will I go afterwards." She explained with excitement.

"Well tomorrow is their wedding, I'm sure you'll be taking over after the day of the wedding." Yourichi smiled at her and is happy that her daughter has finally grasped the ways of the Shinigami.

Rukia and Byakko walked through the entrances of the manor. Yurika gets up fast and runs to her brother and Rukia thanking them for helping her get this far. They hug and welcome her, for willing to learn from them.

"Arigatou, Rukia for offering this opportunity to be a Substitute Taichou for your squad." She exclaimed and bowed to her.

"No need for formalities, Arigatou for accepting the offer. Renji be here tomorrow for the wedding and leave again to finish his mission." Rukia smiled and patted her head.

"We should have a celebrating dinner for my dear little sister. Also Rukia and I could go to bed earlier for tomorrow. I'm sure it's going to be a long day after being in my parent's weddings." Byakko said throwing out a great idea.

"That's a good idea. I knew you had brains like me too." Byakuya smiled got up and went into the kitchen asking the cooks to present a meal for his daughter.

Byakuya walks out of the kitchen and pokes his head in the dining room looking and smiles at his perfect little family and still growing. He frowns knowing his little girl going to get involved with one of those male shinigami and ask her hand for marriage … he's going to stop before that happens. He then sits back down besides Yourichi wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to him smiling at the Byakko, Rukia and Yurika that are talking to each other.

Once the food arrives they start to chow down on the great foods. Every plate on the table is Yurika's favorite dishes. Byakuya also asked the cooks to make a few more special dishes for Rukia's weird food cravings. After their big feast they soon retire to their own rooms. Yurika lays down on her futon and looks up at the ceiling. She can't fall asleep with all the great excitement that's coming up in the next eight hours. Rukia and Byakko lay down on their futon. Byakko wrapped an arm her pulling her close to him. She snuggles into him closer rubbing her face into his chest as he rest his cheek on her head watching her sleep before he falls asleep himself. Meanwhile Byakuya and Yourichi are doing their nightly walk in the garden.

"We should head to bed, it's going to be very long day tomorrow. " Byakuya said.

Yourichi nods and leads him back to the manor to the side where their room is located.

* * *

><p><strong><em>((AN: Please review and ill start working on the next chapter sometime soon. between my procrastination lol .))_**


	7. Wedding

_**((A/n: Sorry for the delay much has happen. I finally got the wedding chapter out. As i said in the last chapter im not good at the wedding illustration so i did my best at it.))**_

* * *

><p><strong>29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan<strong>

Chapter 7: Wedding

Rukia sitting in the middle of the dressing room as servants putting makeup and decide what jewelry to add with her beautiful bluish-white kimono with pink saukra petals with snowflakes. She sitting there nervously not knowing how the day will turn out. Rukia then stands up heads to the shoji door to make her grand entrance for her own wedding.

* * *

><p>A roar of applause came as everyone witnessed Rukia enter the gardens. They all followed behind her maids and servants on the way out of the building to the wedding shrine. She found herself surprised they had all been allowed in the Kuchiki manor's garden when Byakuya was already so protective over them;<p>

Rukia sighed and looked down to her feet past her veil she focused on her steps in the elevated okobo on her feet. She wouldn't fall and embarrass the Kuchiki clan. She only wished she had been given the shoes in advance in hopes she could practice walking in them without stumbling over her own feet. She began to count, the numbers coming past her lips softly.

On the way to the shrine there was more cheering, and the louder the roars of applause sounded, the more tired Rukia became.

Glancing past the curtains Rukia looked on into a room she had been in before for Byakuya and Yoruichi. The setting was completely formal and towards the far side of the room was a circular shaped platform and on it, a shrine and a large blanket laid upon the ground. Ceremonial scrolls decorated with fine calligraphy hung from the ceiling with red and gold chimes dangling around the stage. At the other side of the room was the kneeling space for which Rukia guessed the elders would be sitting.

"Ready yourselves girls." Eri said. Everyone assembled themselves into two lines behind each other and straightened out their fancy kimonos, taking a deep long breath for what beheld them. Rukia couldn't help but stare at them in disbelief, one at the thought it was her about to marry and not them, and two because it was finally happening. And it didn't feel real, suddenly her head felt light but she was given no time to calm herself down as she was gently ushered out by her head maid and other superiors.

Just before she entered the room, everything became quiet. The friendly chatter of her audience seized, all eyes were on her. She inhaled through her nose and breathed out of her mouth in hopes it would relax her. She stared out of the small holes in her veil and observed someone walking her way. It was Byakko.

Walking a few steps behind him was his father Byakuya, the man who was once her nii-sama. She gazes upon the back of her future husband to focus on her walking as she approached the steps onto the platform.

Byakko's gaze was focused on the platform as he approached it, Rukia approached from the opposite side being escorted by a few women holding up the bottom of her expensive gown. Yurika stood behind Rukia carrying the long train of her traditional bluish-white uchikake and two other women stood by her side helping her up towards the shrine in the middle of the circular stage, hand in hand.

Time began to slow down and Rukia heart beat increase tenfold. The sound of thudding rushed through her ears, all she could hear was her own fear. Silence filled the room as Byakko and Rukia approached the middle of the platform, facing each other t making eye contact with one another. Byakko stared head-on and Rukia looked up to see him, even as her veil constricted most of her face. Then one of the women who had helped Rukia to the shrine moved to her other side and unpinned the veil from her face, revealing her to Byakko. Rukia froze staring at the man infront of her who used to be the little protective boy for his mother dignity. The priest stood before Byakko and Rukia and motioned them both to kneel before him, which Rukia shakily did.

Facing his way, Rukia looked up at the man with awe for nothing more than a second then remembered that normal Shinigami were married by the captain-commander, but royals and nobles married by priests. And this was such an occasion. On a large blood-red cushion, the priest also kneeled. Then Rukia realized multiple, formally dressed women standing behind him with their heads bowed. All of them wearing traditional fore sided and Kuchiki insignia.

Rukia felt the sudden urge to look around but as she knew everyone's eyes were on her and Byakko, she did not. She had noticed from the corner of her eyes that maids and servants stood respectfully in the back of the room, their heads bowed also. From the other corner of her eye she sees her friend and fukutaichou, Renji attending her wedding like he promised. Beside him were Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi, Hinamori, and Hitsugaya bowing their heads as well paying their respects.

At once Rukia's gaze went behind the priest where she watched the foreside-wearing women picking up multiple small dishes and a traditional teapot with calligraphy decorating it. She managed to suppress making a noise of frustration as she fell into a deep thought about what they could possibly be doing. She wanting to get this ceremony over with then she abruptly remembered that Byakko was less than a few inches sitting away from her, she noticed his hands in the same manner as hers, resting on his knees. He was as still as a statue and his large reiatsu were steady like a exact replica as his father. She wondered if he noticed that she couldn't control hers, no matter how she had slowed her breathing and her heart beat, she wouldn't be surprised if her reiatsu was fluctuating like mad.

Rukia could hardly concentrate as the priest began to talk, his words directed at Rukia and Byakko as well as their audience and mainly the elders. He graciously thanked everyone for attending before mentioning how wonderful and historic this day was, Rukia gulped at his comment. The priest did not notice and slightly smiled as he continued with his speech.

As the sake drinking ceremony began, Rukia could remember a few mentions of such ceremonies from the talk of female Shinigami she had gone to school with, including Hinamori. The foreside dressed women then approached Byakko, Rukia's eyes slowly drifted over to see what they were about to do. They handed him the first sake cup to drink from, Rukia watched him intently from the corner of her eyes – straining them as far as they would go. With his fingertips, the sake cup slowly reached Byakko's mouth. His movements were quick but elegant at the same time.

After Byakuya received his third cup of sake Rukia shakily noticed her turn would be soon. And as she had never tried alcohol before, she wondered what her reaction would be to it. Would it be really strong and bitter? And how would her body react? Suddenly the worst scenarios came rushing into her head; images of falling over and drunkenly admitting to her deepest darkest secrets became clear in her mind, also wondered if she can drink a little bit of alcohol while she is carrying the next Kuchiki heir. Rukia drew in a large breath before a cup was ushered her way; shakily she raised her hands as not to keep anyone waiting. She watched as the small amount of pale liquid vibrated under her uneasy touch.

Her breathing quickened as she brought it close to her now parched mouth. Twice more she repeated the action with the next two cups, only then did she realize the taste was not all that bad but different enough for her to make a face of unpleasantness.

It was no coincidence that suddenly her head felt lighter. A small smile graced her lips, just big enough for her to feel relaxed. When her smile was abruptly interrupted by the priest's voice, she looked up to see him directly speaking to Byakko – instructing him to speak his vows. She wondered if she would have to do the same and if her mouth would even open for a second time. Luckily that time never came.

And when the ceremony was finally over and done, it seemed so unreal to her.

Quickly Rukia was taken away to a private room where her heavy wataboshi was removed and replaced by cherry blossoms which were each individually pinned into place after her hair was pulled back into its place. Her weighted uchikake overcoat was taken off and in its place a lighter white overcoat with golden embroidery and cherry blossoms, flair added with light green material inside her sleeves. She looked fit for royalty.

"Come dear, we must have a grand entry." Yoruichi said pulling Rukia along. Her hear began to thud once again as they approached the room in which everyone was waiting for her. When the door opened and her maids helped her in, whistles could be heard and everyone clapped their hands joyfully. There was no veil for her to hide behind.

She was lead to where all the captains were standing, gifts in their hands and odd stares on some of their faces. She knew that the arrangement was so unexpected that no one had seen it coming and some would be there to question it but not when the elders were still present at the other side of the room. One by one they motioned their gifts to her and they were placed in the hands of maids who took them back to the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you'll appreciate my gift, Rukia-chan." Rangiku said with a devilish smile. Rukia gave her a soft smile and that was when she was pulled into a hug all of a sudden, "Awe, you look so beautiful!" she said, Rukia blushed and thanked her courteously.<p>

"Hey midget, looks like Byakko got you knocked up already." Renji snickered.

"Where have you learned those words?" She asked.

"In the world of the living. I have like three months there then I should be back." He said.

"Okay, well they already arranged my sister-in-law, Yurika as substitute captain till I can come back to duty." Rukia explained.

"Hmmm…she is a fine..piece..of…" he said looking over Yurkia.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, because you might not live to finish you mission if you did." She said in harsh tone.

"Okay, Okay, ease up, midget ill stop before you or Byakko cripple me again." He said moving slightly away.

"Byakko wouldn't think twice wanting to finish that dual between you and him years ago, if you keep thinking about his sister that way." Rukia smirked at him.

"He is scary when he's mad, who I have seen Kuchiki Byakuya act in such a manner." Renji said.

"Well he has in the past in his younger days. Now I must attend to my wedding. I'll see you soon?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'll come by when I finish my mission and paperwork. Okay?" He responded pulling her into a hug.

She hugs him back then pulls away, trying her hardest not to shed a tear knowing she won't see her friend for awhile.

* * *

><p>After the wedding reception Both Rukia and Byakko says good-bye to their guests. Everyone in the manor has to go retire soon. Tomorrow is Yurika's big day in squad thirteen accompanied by her parents. Byakko has a training exercise for the new recruits who became assigned to his squad. As for Rukia, she'll be all alone in the giant manor on her maternity leave while everyone else doing their duties. She has begged Yurika to bring home some paperwork so she can guide her how her squad is done and help her In the future when she commands a squad of her own.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: Please Review and no flaming please. I hope you all enjoyed.))**_


End file.
